


Three Years After the War Ended- Avatar Fanfiction

by yourmomsphatass



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Kataang - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Sokka/Suki, Multi, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Original Character(s), Three Years Later, Toph Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsphatass/pseuds/yourmomsphatass
Summary: After Aang defeated Ozai and Zuko became firelord, the Gaang drifted apart. Aang and Katara stayed close, for obvious reasons, but it was tricky because Aang traveled a lot, helping villages that were previously conquered for 100 years, find their roots and adjust. Sokka and Suki stayed together off and on, due to Sokka staying in the Fire Nation with Zuko to help him restore peace, and Suki being needed in Ba Sing Se with the other Kyoshi warriors. Zuko and Mai stayed together, but time left for Mai became slim as Zuko had his firelord duties. Toph went back home with her parents for a while until she decided she’d rather go to Ba Sing Se and meet up with everyone. It starts three years after the show ended.Suki meets up with an old friend, Lin, who tags along to meet the Gaang. After a traumatic event happens, they have to deal with the lasting effects.Ships will be revealed throughout the story.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Invitation

Suki had been training the new recruits, when she saw someone she hadn’t seen in awhile in the dojo.

“Lin!” Suki cheered at the brunette, who came running up to her.

“Suki, it’s so good to see you,” Lin hugged her, bringing her face beside Suki’s. After looking at her dripping eyeliner, Suki became concerned. Pulling back from the hug, she asked what Lin was doing here.

“It’s my gran, she passed away a couple months ago. I had nowhere else to go, so I figured I might be able to help here.” She tried to hold back her tears, not wanting to make her warrior paint even worse.

Lin had been on Kyoshi Island since she was 10, and became a Kyoshi Warrior at 11. When they left to fight with the Avatar, she was too young to help, being only 12 at the time, so instead she had stayed on the island for three years to help train the younger kids.

“Of course you’ll be able to help.” Suki said confidently, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

\----

Katara had been standing in her water tribe home with her dad, Hakoda, when she received a letter.

“Hey dad, have you seen Aang?” He had just come by for his weekly visits but was nowhere to be found.

“I’m pretty sure he went to go penguin sledding a while ago when you were in the bath. He said he’d be back around now.” Hakoda stated while writing on his scribe.

As soon as he finished talking Aang pushed the door up. “Hey Mr. Hakoda, hey Katara!”

“Oh good you’re back, Toph wrote us a letter.” Aang looked at her confused.

“I mean someone wrote a letter for her,” Aang raised an eyebrow, “you know what I mean!” He burst out laughing.

Katara opened the letter, as Aang walked over to her and pressed against her back while she read the letter. Katara blushed, she still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he was taller than her.

Katara read, “Hello Katara, I imagine this letter has made it to Aang as well,” they both let out a laugh, “I am going to Ba Sing Se and want to get everyone back together. I hope that you’ll get this in time and will meet me next Friday at the Jasmine Dragon. Ok, bye now. God I may be blind but I can see your judgement. Stop writing.” They both laughed hysterically, causing Hakuda to look at them confused.

“Can I go?” Katara pleaded with her dad.

“You know I’m not going to say no.” Hakuda said kindly. Katara and Aang cheered.

“I finally get to ride Appa again!”

“You don’t care about spending time with me.” Aang frowned.

“Shush you big dummy.” 

\---

“Firelord Zuko, a letter has come in for you from a Toph Beifong.” 

“How many times have I told you Sokka, you’re my friend, you don’t work here.” They laughed as Sokka walked towards Zuko, handing him the letter.

“Toph says she wants to meet everyone at Uncle’s tea shop on Friday.” Zuko looked at the boy, who seemed upset. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just I haven’t seen anyone else in a while.”

“What are you talking about? You saw Katara a couple…” he thought for a minute, “weeks ago?”

“Exactly, I’ve been so caught up in being a representative from the Water Tribe, I haven’t even seen my girlfriend or sister in a while.” He frowned.

“Well then,” Zuko smiled, “we’re going to see everyone on Friday!”

Sokka hugged Zuko, making Zuko turn red. Sokka pulled back, Zuko turned his head quickly, hiding his face.

“I’m going to pack!” Sokka cheered and made his way to his house.

Mai walked into the main room where Zuko was.

“Hey Mai, what’s up?”

“I can’t see my boyfriend without a reason?” 

“We haven’t seen eachother in a week.” Zuko snapped.

She scoffed, “That’s not just my fault. You’ve been busy seeing Sokka, or should I say your secret lover?”

“Nothing’s happening between me and Sokka.” Zuko said standing back up to face her.

“Oh I’m only kidding, Zuko, no need to get angry.” Mai shrugged, pointing towards the flaming lights.

“Sorry Mai,” Zuko said, looking down. 

“It’s okay, anyways I wanted to know if you were going to Ba Sing Se anytime soon.”

“How did you know?” Zuko questioned.

“I may have overheard your conversation with Sokka.”

“What do you want?” He laughed.

“Can you stop by Ember Island, and get one of those plushies from the theater of Ty Lee? She keeps saying she wants something from there for her birthday.” Zuko sighed and nodded, knowing she would pressure him if he said no until he left.

\---

Lin and Suki went back to Suki’s house for the night. Walking home Suki noticed a letter on her doorstep. She leaned down, picking up the paper and opened the door for her and Lin. Once they made their way to the table, Suki set down her stuff and looked at the letter.

“Who’s it from?” Lin inquired.

“Toph Beifong.”

“Who?”

“She’s a friend of the Avatar’s and an earthbender.” Suki said, sitting down on the table seat.

“Oh, okay. Are you still friends with them?”

“Yeah, me and Sokka are dating.”

Lin smiled, “that’s the one that you trained, right?” Suki nodded and opened the letter. Her eyes scanned the paper and she let out a squeal.

“The whole gang’s coming to Ba Sing Se this Friday!” Suki tried to contain her as excitement as Lin stared at the cheering girl.

“That’s great, so that’s the Avatar, your boyfriend, Toph and who else?”

“The Avatar’s name is Aang, my boyfriend Sokka and his sister Katara, Toph and the Firelord, Zuko. And you of course.”

“Are you sure about me going?” 

“Yeah, they’ll love you!” 

Lin walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She shouldn’t be putting herself out there, she thought. Lin looked down, turning on the water and splashing her face. She looked back in the mirror, ‘come on, you’re not getting married to one of them, you’re just going to meet new people.’ Lin calmed herself down and left the bathroom.

Suki made the two dinner in the kitchen, and told Lin stories about the Avatar’s adventures and Suki’s involvement for what felt like hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, I quit for awhile and I'm not going to write more but I already had this chapter written so I decided to post it! Sorry this is just a short chapter, I may continue writing but it's not very likely.

The week went by quickly, the excitement around the Gaang was at its peak- except for Lin, who was more nervous than anything. Suki had assured her multiple times that her anxiety was for nothing, but it only calmed her down a little bit.

Sokka and Zuko got to Ba Sing Se early Friday morning, they walked around the marketplace to kill some time.

“Hey Sokka, don’t you want to see Suki?” Zuko asked the boy, who was a nervous wreck. 

“Uh, yeah. I just don’t know what to say.” Sokka and Suki hadn’t seen each other for a while, but they always found a way to talk to each other easily after a while. Zuko was envious of their relationship. For more than one reason if he was being honest.

“Well I’m sure you’ll figure it out, I mean I hope so because her house is right there.” Sokka hadn’t been paying attention to where the other was leading him and Zuko had brought him right in front of Suki’s house. Sokka smiled at Zuko. The smile that made Zuko want to forget everything he knew and just collapse. But it’s not happening, he thought to himself. 

Sokka walked up and knocked on the door and to his surprise he heard someone else yell, “got it.” Lin ran to the door, opening it to find who she believed was Sokka.

“Oh! I must have the wrong house,” Sokka turned to walk away, when Lin stopped him.

“Suki, your boyfriend’s here.” She called out, then noticing Zuko, “You must be Firelord Zuko.” She bowed towards him. 

“You don’t have to bow,” Zuko said awkwardly and Lin internally cringed at herself. “And you can call me Zuko.”

“Oh okay.” Thankfully Suki got to the door in time to save Lin from the awkwardness. 

“Sokka!” Suki cheered and ran to hug Sokka. They hugged for what felt like an entire minute, and Suki urged Sokka and Zuko in. 

“This is Lin,” oh spirits, Lin had forgotten to introduce herself. “She lived on Kyoshi Island when you and the avatar came.” She says towards Sokka.

“I wasn’t a Kyoshi Warrior then, but I saw the Avatar fighting- wait wasn’t he fighting you?” Lin looks at Zuko.

“Yeah,” he says, raising a hand to the back of his neck, “not my proudest moment.”

Lin burst out laughing, “You got your ass whooped.” She continues laughing, making everyone else join in.

After 20 minutes of talking about random things they decide to head to the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka and Suki side-by-side and Lin and Zuko together.

“Doesn’t your uncle own the Jasmine Dragon?”

“He does,” Zuko continued, “When we lived in Ba Sing Se, we worked together at a tea shop and he decided he would start one himself.”

“I don’t know how people like tea so much, it’s just hot leaf juice.” She added nonchalantly.

“Right!” Zuko cheered.

Sokka and Suki were listening to their conversation as they walked. Sokka moved his hand over Suki’s and held it. Zuko noticed and looked away quickly. Lin saw Zuko’s reaction and was confused, but didn’t say anything. ‘It’s not right to get in their business,’ she told herself.

When they arrived at the shop, Toph had just arrived.

“Hey Toph!” Sokka yelled and hugged her, picking her up.

“Hey! Sokka, let me down!” She pleaded, Sokka put her back down, frowning. 

“Suki, Zuko, how are you?” Toph asked.

“I’m good.” They both said simultaneously. Lin dragged her feet.

“This is Lin,” Suki introduced her, knowing Lin was not about to say anything, “she is a Kyoshi Warrior as well.”

“Hi!” Toph smiled. Wow, Lin thought. She was so pretty.

“Well do you guys want to go in now?” Zuko asked. Lin realized she hadn’t said anything back to Toph. ‘Nice going, idiot.’

They walked in to see Katara and Aang were already inside talking to Iroh.

“Uncle!” Zuko cheered and gave him a quick hug. Aang and Katara made their way to the rest of the group, hugging their old friends.

“Hey you big dummy, I thought you were going to visit me a week ago.” Katara teased Sokka.

“Well I’ve been busy with Zuko.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Do I have to worry about him, Sokka?” Suki laughed along with Katara. But maybe there was some truth to someone having to worry, the way Zuko turned his head. 'Oh my spirits, does Zuko like Suki.' Lin thought about it. 'No. Well…'

“Who are you?” Aang asked, breaking Lin from deep thought.

“I’m Lin, I am a friend of Suki. She trained me for a while before she left to come to Ba Sing Se and of course the war she was helping you guys with.” Lin rambled.

“Nice to meet you!” Katara said clinging to Aang's arm.

“You must be Katara and you’re Aang, right?” The two nodded their heads and the group made their way to the table Katara and Aang had been seated at.

“I wanted to meet up here because I’m thinking about adventuring around and this is a perfect midway point,” Toph said, “You guys know I don’t like big cities, so there’s no way in hell I’m staying here for long.” The group laughed.

“Well I don’t think you’d want to stay here anyways.” Everyone went silent as Suki talked. She explained that the Dai Li was still corrupt and was not happy with the way everything’s being handled. The Kyoshi Warriors had been here working to dismantle the group, but it had been proven that the ties between the organization ran deeper than they had initially thought.

“They have killed 10 of our Warriors.” Lin looked at Suki terrified. Zuko had the same thought running through his head: 'How did they not know about this?'


End file.
